He found her
by Blondiegurl2004
Summary: Sequel to my other story : A silent love. Kacia tells her son the truth.


Queen Kacia lay in her bed surrounded by her sons and daughters. Her oldest son, King Hector, held her hand as she drifted in and out. Kacia was an old woman by now, and she had seen many things. Those blue eyes opened to stare at Hector, Nicodemus, Epfianio, Anneliese, Melantha and Selena. "Mother?" said Hector, leaning in to stare at her. She reached for his hand as he brushed hers. "You look so much like your father," she said to him. Hector blushed, "I look like King Pello?" he asked her. "No," she said to him quietly. "Pello was not your father, Prince Hector of Troy was..." she said to him. He stared at her trying to detain all of this news. "Pello knew I was going to have another mans child, but he had heard of my sassiness and wanted to try and tame me. So, I married him knowing I would never see Hector alive again. I loved Hector, more than the world but I appreciate what Pello did for you and I." "Alright mother, you sleep," said Hector as he placed her hand down on the sheets and pushed past his other siblings. His mother's new husband, Julius was probably with his lover, Agatha. Once Kacia died, Agatha would be the new Queen. Hectors own wife, Oceana, came up behind him. "How is your mother?" she asked in a concerned tone. Oceana was tall with golden curls that were held back by a crown, the same crown that Kacia had worn during the Great War. "She is ailing..." said Hector softly. "I am sorry, my dear" said Oceana. "Did you ever think I resembled Hector?" he asked to his wife. "As in Prince Hector of Troy?" asked Oceana puzzled. "Yes," said Hector staring off at the water. "Sure, I mean, I had never met him but my father said you did." She told him. "He is my father.... Hector, that is.... he died when I was a boy...and, I never knew him" said Hector. Oceana hugged her husband, "How come your mother never married him?" she asked him. "Who knows?" he said in an infuriated voice. Selena, Hectors younger sister walked up to them She resembled her mother; curly dark red hair and blue eyes. "Mother used to tell me of a tale," she started. "It was about a princess who fell in love with a prince, but this war started and they never saw each other again. The Princess married a King and became Queen; she had a son. The Prince married a Princess and they had a son. Years later, a war started and the Prince died. The Princess, now a Queen, found out about her lover dying and cried enough to fill the ocean. I always thought that it had been about our mother. She would always have this longing look in her eyes, as if she had missed out on something" Hector walked back into his mothers' room and stared at her. Remembering as a boy, when she would sit at her throne looking at the sea, longingly. She would look back at him sitting on the floor and smirk, as if she knew that everything would be fine. His mother opened her eyes and smiled at him, "I knew you would come for me. I've waited a long time for you, my Hector." Queen Kacia remembered being born, growing up, gazing at the stars as a child, climbing trees while servants desperately tried to get her down, falling in love with Hector, marrying Pello, giving birth to Hector II and finding out Hector had died. To her, death was a journey. A journey to a new life. And she closed those gray eyes and began that new journey. She felt alive again. Those blue eyes opened and she felt something behind her. She felt her skin, baby smooth. She wore a white dress and her hair was neatly up with a few curls left hanging. She was young again. She felt a presence behind her. A smile appeared on her face knowing who it was. She turned around to Hector. Her sweet Hector. She touched his face, his body. He was in his armor but he looked like had years ago. He touched her face, which was streaming with tears. "I found you," he said to her. Without words she melted into his arms and he kissed her. Hector and Kacia spent eternity together, never having war or rules in their way, because love is a stronger bond than anything else. That is how he found her in the afterlife. 


End file.
